


Don't forget where you belong

by Valerieeexox



Category: Hannah Montana The Movie (2009), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Famous Harry, Liam is there if you squint, M/M, Normal Louis, Secret Identity, Yikes, england based, harry is hannah, i hope you like this, louis is travis, similar to the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerieeexox/pseuds/Valerieeexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many teenagers, Harry struggled with finding out where he really belongs but unlike his peers, he has a secret pop-star persona called Styles. When Styles' soaring popularity threatens to take over Harry's life, his dad (Zayn Malik) steps in to give the teen a reality check. Back home in Cheshire, Harry embarks on an exciting adventure even Styles could not imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevergreen/gifts).



> So hello forevergreen (if you ever read this) I got your request for the film ficathon and I chose the Hannah Montana movie :) so I did work hard on this and I really hope you like it? If not I am so sorry here it is

Harry Malik isn’t your average teenager. Actually he is during the day but at night when he puts on his wig, he is Styles; the most famous teenage boy. He had always wanted to sing as a kid, it had always been his dream. It started out as a small thing on YouTube, he had just wanted to sing but under a different name so no one at his school would recognize him. Until a miracle happened and Liam Payne from Syco records wanted to have him sign a record deal. He was only 15 at the time, which is why the label agreed to keep his secret identity, to let him have a normal life on the side. He came from the small town of Holmes Chapel in England and was about to become the biggest popstar in the music industry. When his mum died, Harry’s dad didn’t take it too well so to move on and to continue Harry’s music career they both agreed to move to America. So he moved to New York City and recorded his first album which went to #1 on the billboard charts and he became one of the most talked about artist of the year. Now, he is 18 years old, freshly graduated of high school and is ready to take on the music world. He wants to live it all and start writing for his new album. He had met Nick in the journey, a famous radio DJ who liked to party a lot and loved to have Styles tag along with him. But Nick doesn’t know about Harry, he doesn’t know his secret; only his label, his dad and his best friend Niall from home knew who he really was.

Harry loves his life, the life Styles leads. He has been going out a lot lately and getting drunk. His publicist isn’t too happy about that though but she keeps telling him as long as nothing big happens she won’t stop him. One night, Styles is out with Nick at a club, celebrating something he just can’t remember but he simply wants to get drunk so he tags along. At some point during the night, Nick can tell Styles is plastered so he takes his arm and passes it around his shoulders to bring him home. There are a lot of paparazzi’s outside waiting to get a picture of someone famous and when they see Styles they all start to surround him and ask him questions all at once. Harry is really drunk at this point and the flashes are blinding him. One of the paparazzi’s manages to get through the crowd surrounding them but he doesn’t have a big camera like the others he just stands there and asks Styles a bunch of questions. Harry is about to answer him, grateful to not be blinded by one of them for once but Nick doesn’t let him.

“This guy is really bad Harry he works for Vogue Chic and he will try to ruin your career.” Harry turns to the man to politely tell him to fuck off when the guy who heard Nick starts yelling insults at them.

“Fucking British star what do you think you’re doing? You’re just a fucking baby aren’t you, shouldn’t even be a popstar. Are you going back to your mum and cry? Are you a coward?” Harry’s heard enough and before he realizes what he’s doing, he punches the guy in the nose. He hears a crack and he’s not sure if it’s his hand or the guy’s nose but it really hurts and now all the others around start taking so many pictures, the flashes are absolutely blinding him. Nick grabs his arm pulls him and they grab the first taxi they see.

“Fuck Styles why did you do that your dad is going to kill you. And me but mostly you.” Harry is simply too drunk to care and he just shrugs as he looks out the window. Nick sighs beside him and pats him on the shoulder.

The drive back to his is relatively short and Styles waves to Nick and gets out of the taxi to get to his flat. First thing he does right as he gets in is go on his bed and he falls asleep within minutes. He gets waken up by someone opening the blinds and he groans; his head hurts.

“Harry get up you have two minutes to get in the kitchen because we need to talk. You are in so much trouble young man.” Well shit.

Harry goes downstairs to the kitchen and walks past his fuming dad to grab a glass of water. He looks back to his dad who slaps a newspaper in front of him. Front page cover is him punching out the paparazzi from the previous night with title in big “Popstar lashes out in style”. Original he thinks. He doesn’t see what the big deal is but apparently to his dad, it’s bad.

“Dad seriously, in my defense he deserved it.”

“I don’t want to hear it Harry what were you thinking? What’s been going on with you lately?” Harry just shrugs and rolls his eyes at him.

“Dad it’s not a big deal, the story will go away in a couple days this stuff always happens. Anyways everyone knows paparazzi’s are dicks.” He thinks back to the Bieber scandal a few years back

“That’s not a good reason Harry; actually there are no good reasons for what you’ve been up to lately. Why won’t you just talk to me?” Harry doesn’t answer and makes himself a cup of coffee, avoiding his dad’s eyes on him. “You know what? I think this has become too much for you. We are going to go home. You need a vacation from Styles. Think of it as a detox.” Harry stops in his tracks and almost drops the mug he’s holding; he is not hearing this right.

“Dad come on there’s a big award ceremony Friday and Styles needs to attend!”

“Well Styles should have thought about it before acting like a brat for the past four months.” His dad sighs and shakes his head. “Harry all you ever wanted to do was sing, Styles let you do that and still have a normal life. That was the dream, remember? That’s why we created him in the first place. But now, I don’t even know what he’s about anymore.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I think we might be done.” Harry was not having it; he wouldn’t give him up.

“You can’t take Styles away from me dad.”

“Oh are you sure? Cause I think that’s what I’m doing.” His dad crosses his arms and stares him down

“Dad you can’t actually be serious about this. Styles means everything to me.”

“See Harry that’s what might be the problem so yes I am serious and I’ve made my decision; the party is over. You and I are spending the rest of the summer back home in Holmes Chapel. Now it’s also your grandma’s birthday coming up and you are going to act like you’re happy to be there when she’s around.”

“So what I just can’t be Styles anymore?”

“Let’s see if the real Harry I raised is still there somewhere first. Ask me again at the end of the summer.” That’s his dad’s final word before he leaves to his room.

Harry grumbles under his breath about how it’s unfair but he knows there’s just no reason to argue anymore. He will not let Styles go.

Maybe going home for a couple days would be good but the rest of the summer? Harry will be bored to death in Holmes Chapel and he knows it. It’s not that he hates the place, he used to love living there, he had grown up there but it is too small. It’s also where his mum died so going back just seems painful. He shouldn’t be there and he would stay angry at his dad until he changed his mind which will hopefully be soon. Harry needs to continue his song writing and he had planned to have the best summer of his life; his dad would not ruin that for him. He texts Nick saying he won’t be able to attend the next couple of events but that he will be back soon, hopefully. Still pissed off, Harry packs his suitcase and goes to sleep.

His flight to Manchester is early in the morning and first class, nothing he wasn’t expecting but it still feels nice. What did feel better though was arriving at the airport and seeing a blonde head holding a sign that said “Welcome home loser”. He’s missed his best friend.

“Niall!” He and Niall have always been very close even as kids before and they had stayed in contact through the move, Niall even visiting him in New York one Christmas.

“Harry, come hug me who’s my favorite popstar?” Niall says opening his arms for Harry to throw himself in.

“Me obviously but keep your voice down you idiot” He replies back laughing. Niall could be so careless sometimes but it felt nice. He then starts eyeing Harry up and down with a frown.

“Have you grown since I last seen you mate? Or maybe it’s just your ego never mind.” Harry punches him on the arm as Niall just keeps laughing about it.

“Come on let’s go we have to drive back before rush hour.” Meanwhile Harry’s dad Zayn had witnessed the whole thing with a small smile on his lips. He knew Harry needed this and Niall Horan was the most down to earth person he knew.

“Hey Mr. Malik” Niall finally says smiling up at Zayn

“Niall it’s nice to see you again.”

“Dad, where are we even staying?” Harry raises a brow turning back to Zayn

“At your grandma’s obviously where else?”

“Oh no come on please can I stay at Niall’s?”

“Get in the car Harry.” He finally says with a sigh and Harry rolls his eyes knowing very well what the answer is.

The drive to Holmes Chapel is quiet as Harry sits in the backseat and simply stares out of the window. He sighs loudly and annoyed to be back here in the middle of nowhere Cheshire. He already misses New York and its life. Niall drops them off at his grandma’s and he promises to text soon. As he gets out of the car he sees his grandma waiting on the porch to welcome them and as much as he’s glad to see her he looks back to his dad with displeasure on his face. Zayn rolls his eyes and goes to hug her. He heads inside and hears that there’s a lot of people in there; chatting and singing songs. His dad grabs a guitar and quickly joins them. Harry can tell he’s glad to be home with the people he’s known forever but he doesn’t want that.

“Harry my boy!” He turns around to see his grandma calling him

“Grandma it’s so nice to see you!” He hugs her back

“Thank you so much for the gift, the plate of Elvis will go perfectly in my collection; you must have worked so hard to get it.” Harry doesn’t know what she’s talking about but he looks up to see his dad giving him a look so he simply smiles.

“Of course grandma, we’ve been planning this for weeks.” She kisses him on the cheek and goes to talk to other people around her. Harry drops the smile and sighs. He goes to talk to his dad to stop this, to let him go back to New York. They’re all in the living room singing and his dad has the guitar and motions for him to come over. He leans on the wall and watches them.

“Harry it’s your turn take the next solo!” He’s looking at him expectantly

He doesn’t remember all the lyrics, it’s an old song they used to sing all the time at family reunions and he stutters a bit on a line but he’s tired of this and finally gives up.

“I want my life back, dad.” Before he knows it it’s out and he said that pretty loudly. Everyone stares at him and stop playing while his dad simply shakes his head.

Harry turns around and hurries upstairs to his room before shutting the door behind him, not caring about being rude. He walks to the window to look outside. He has view on the road and sees some people walking on the sidewalk; it all seems so familiar but not as comforting as it should be. He needs to get out already or he’ll be so bored. Harry texts Niall who lives down the road from him to meet now and sneaks out the back door before his dad and grandma can see him. He starts walking towards Niall’s house and meets him halfway.

“Already out mate? Thought you’d still be in there with everyone.” Niall asks raising his brow at him, football in his hand.

“I needed to get out of there please let’s go do something.” Niall chuckles and they start walking towards their old high school. They make light conversation and Harry tells him everything that’s happened in New York recently and what Styles has been doing.

“Mate you met Justin Bieber? Don’t talk to me again until you get me his autograph you prick!” Niall exclaims with a pout and Harry laughs.

“Sorry Niall I promise next time I hang out with him I won’t forget about you.”

“Fucking better Malik I am so offended” He laughs it off and they approach the football field behind the school.

“So what are you planning to do in September? You don’t plan on staying here your whole life do you?” Harry asks him curiously, they had never discussed it before.

“Maybe, not all of us can fly away on our private jets. And I mean this place is all I know, it’s not as bad as you think.” He replies with a smile

Harry shrugs but doesn’t answer right away. They’ve stopped walking now and he watches Niall as he starts running around with the ball and they pass it around for a bit. Harry starts to look around at some point frowning, he tries to remember how he felt when he used to live here but he comes up blank. He hasn’t been gone for that long but it feels like a lifetime away. Holmes Chapel never truly felt like home for him, he was never truly happy. That was why he had started making videos on YouTube under another name, it had helped him cope and forget how he felt. And then when he had left to New York, he felt lighter in a big city, he never forgot where he came from but he was just happier to not live there anymore. Problem is now he isn’t so sure New York feels like home either. He doesn’t feel like he belongs anywhere and it bothers him. His dad didn’t understand that though and he probably never would.

“What is it Haz?” Harry turns back to face Niall, pulled out of his thoughts. He hadn’t realized he had stopped playing and was just observing Harry.

“Have you ever felt like you didn’t belong anywhere? Like people are just expecting so much of you but it just never seems right?” Niall looks at him frowning and shakes his head slowly.

“I don’t understand what you’re going through Harry and I don’t think anyone can. Do you remember what you told me when you decided to stay famous under another persona?” Harry doesn’t understand where this is going and stares back at his best friend with a confused look on his face.

“You told me you wanted to feel something different, to be somebody else for a while because you didn’t want to completely expose yourself to the world. But you’ve been so busy being somebody else in the past years, that you forgot how to be yourself. I think you genuinely forgot how Harry and that’s why I think your dad decided to bring you back here, to remember that.” Harry’s never thought about that. Niall is completely right and it scares him. He doesn’t know who he is or what he wants and he isn’t even sure how to get there. He’s certain about his music but everything else? Was Holmes Chapel even the best place to figure this out? Why is his life so complicated? He was so lost into his thoughts he didn’t realize someone had been walking their way until Niall started talking.

“Hey stranger” Harry looks up; realizing he’d been talked to and all he could see were blue eyes. Not like Niall’s blue eyes but beautiful and a sort of dark shade of blue. He’s speechless for a minute, these eyes seem familiar in a way but he can’t for the love of God, remember how. They belong to a cute boy, a bit shorter than him with a light brown fringe and a sweet smile on his lips. Harry still couldn’t speak, his voice seems to have somewhat gotten stuck in his throat and he is simply gawking at the boy. Niall behind him rolls his eyes, giving him a weird face and Harry finally gets out of his stupor.

“Hi, sorry um hi” He stumbles on his words and Niall face palms. The boy laughs, a beautiful laugh that makes his eyes crinkles before he turns back to Niall.

“Fancy a game Niall?” he asks pointing to the football he also brought with him

“I’d love to but I’ve got to bring this dork over there back to his so he can unpack. Rain check?”

“I’ll hold you to that one Horan. See you around then, you too curly” He says back with a laugh and winks at Harry before leaving.

Harry still hasn’t said anything again until Niall elbows him in the ribs.

“Ouch what was that for?” He rubs at his ribs and winces a bit and Niall rolls his eyes at him.

“What was that?”

“Who was that?” Harry replies instead still staring at the spot the boy was standing in.

“Do you not remember Louis Tomlinson? The boy you’ve been completely arse over tits with since primary?”

Harry’s eyes widens because of course he remembers Louis Tomlinson. That’s why he knew those eyes had seemed familiar. Louis Tomlinson, the best football player he knew and he had also been the most popular boy in school well before Harry left. He had always been nice to Harry but they had never been close friends because whenever Louis tried to talk to Harry, Harry would either run away or stumble on his words so hard and he’d end up simply embarrassing himself. He sincerely hoped Louis didn’t remember him.

Harry’s always known he was gay, because of Louis actually, but the only person aware of this is Niall simply because he had simply been rubbish at hiding it whenever Louis was around. His dad doesn’t even know he’s gay. Harry had a hard time making this decision but he had decided to hide this detail of his life for his popstar image. Harry wasn’t in the closet per say as he had accepted that he wasn’t into girls a long time ago but he was afraid to admit it to his dad and his manager. Okay so maybe he was in the closet. He was deadly afraid of what people would say about him and he didn’t want to take the chance to ruin his career. His dad will probably be angry he never told him but Harry prefers to bury this secret with him rather than to disappoint him. His dad always talks about how he wishes Harry would have a nice girlfriend for him to meet one day. He knows Harry sleeps around and he doesn’t understand why Harry can’t settle down and the answer is Harry is so bloody afraid. Niall’s right, he had lost how to be himself and it was making him act out.

The walk back home is quiet as Niall lets him process everything that was said today, he knows his friend just needs time to think alone. Harry’s mind still on Louis he says goodnight to Niall even if it’s only 9 o’clock and goes straight upstairs to his room without speaking to anyone or even eating dinner. His mind is exhausted and he falls asleep as soon as he gets on his bed, dreaming of familiar blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He sleeps 15 hours. He doesn’t question it because he knows he’s been exhausted lately with going out every night and partying so it feels nice to finally relax. All he wants is to go back to New York. Maybe if he ignores his dad long enough, he’ll realize he made a mistake and let him go back. He could find a nice spot today and do some song writing; that sounds wonderful. He gets dressed quickly before taking his notebook and a pencil and going downstairs. His dad is sat at the table, chatting with his grandmother when he sees Harry coming downstairs and looks up. Harry ignores him grabbing a muffin and going out. He walks around town for a while; it hasn’t changed as much as he had thought, maybe it was just him that had changed. He stops in a coffee shop to grab a drink before heading to write. He walks up to the counter and this nice old lady smiles at him.

“So what can I get you?”

“Triple shot Americano please” he replies back and looks around the place nervously. He feels odd being in this town in which everyone seems to remember him. He pays her and grabs his drink quickly before heading out to find a quiet spot to write. He walks around for a bit before he remembers a place he used to go when he wanted to be alone. It’s a lovely clearing with a single tree in the midst of it and he used to love just sitting under that tree and read a book. He smiles softly before sitting down in the same spot he used to years ago.

It’s relaxing for a while and Harry gets to write some verses but he’s not exactly inspired right now. He doesn’t understand and he can’t seem to write much. Frustrated he puts his face in his hands and sighs loudly. He hears a noise and looks up and that’s when he sees him again. Louis. He’s just walking right now looking down at his phone then looks up from the screen when he feels eyes on him. He smiles and approaches Harry.

“Hey curly, you’re Niall’s friend right?” Louis asks with a friendly smile as he sits beside him.

“Uh yeah hi Louis” he answers nervously

“So you know my name but I don’t know yours? Seems a bit unfair doesn’t it? I hope Niall didn’t tell you too much about me.” So he doesn’t remember him or maybe since Harry grew out of his awkward teenage phase he’s just not recognized him.

“Actually we went to school together for a while but I left a couple years ago. I’m Harry, Harry Malik.” Louis’ eyes widen

“No way, Harry of course I remember you. Wow you grew up nicely mate, where have you been all this time?”

“Uh New York”

“Wow big city eh? What brings you back here?” He seems genuinely interested

“Uh my dad wanted to come back for a bit, you know family stuff” Harrys answers nervously and Louis can tell he’s uncomfortable so he lets the subject go.

“And how are you liking being back in the lovely town of Holmes Chapel?”

“It’s odd to be honest I don’t think it has changed that much but I think I’m the one that changed, you know what I mean?” He doesn’t know why he feels so comfortable around Louis but for some reason he does.

“Yeah you know what I think I do curly” Louis says and winks at him which still makes him blush like a 14 year old. “So what you been writing there?” He nods towards Harry’s open notebook

“Just some stuff I like to write down, you know thoughts and some song lyrics here and there.”

“Songs really? Will I ever be able to hear one of these songs?” He asks cheekily and Harry smirks back. If only he knew

“Maybe one day”

“Cheeky one aren’t you.” Louis laughs. “So New York is quite big isn’t it? Know any celebrities Harry?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Harry laughs but isn’t sure what to answer.

“Uh not really I guess I know a radio DJ Nick Grimshaw though and” he gets nervous and Louis is looking at him so eagerly so, obviously wanting to sound cool Harry makes a huge mistake. “I know Styles.” Shit what has he done? Maybe Louis hasn’t heard of him but he looks back at him and Louis has his eyes wide and smiles.

“Wow you know Styles that’s so awesome! How did you meet him? What’s he like?” Harry is officially panicking and makes something up on the spot.

“I uh saved his life! Yeah he was about to get hit by a taxi and I pulled him out of the way! He owes me big time. Good guy really down to earth you know?” What was he even saying? He didn’t even sound convincing but Louis seemed to believe him.

“That’s so cool man! So you two like exchanged numbers after and hung out?” Harry can only nod at this point and Louis starts to ramble on how much he’s loved Styles since his YouTube days and Harry can’t help but smile proudly at that. He’s so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t realize Louis has stopped talking and is just observing him. He blushes when he realizes and looks down.

“Well I can tell I’ve interrupted you so I will leave you to your notes. See you around Curly.” Louis smiles once more at him before leaving.

Harry watches him leave in awe before he grasps what happened and the fact that he didn’t even say bye. He turns back to his notebook and without realizing what he’s doing, starts writing about blue eyes. Before he knows it, the sun has set and it’s getting so dark he can’t even see his notebook anymore.

“Shit” His dad is going to flip.

He starts his walk home slowly and hums a melody to himself. He sees his grandma sitting on the porch and he simply nods at her and is about to go inside when she talks to him.

“Your dad is worried about you, you know.” He looks back and she’s staring at him but motions for him to come closer. He goes and sits beside her.

“He shouldn’t be. I’m fine it was just a stupid fight.” He passes a hand through his hair and sighs

“I remember the times you used to love coming back here.” She reminisces and he stops her

“Grandma…”

“I know it’s not personal. I just miss my Harry” He frowns because he hates being told that

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Maybe you should ask yourself that question.” Harry doesn’t respond and simply stares at the street in front of them.

“Caterpillar in a tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far, but you can always dream.” His grandma simply says and Harry turns to look at her.

“I remember my dad used to say that to me when I was younger.” His grandma nods but doesn’t answer again. Harry says goodnight and walks upstairs, avoiding his dad’s room.

The next morning Harry gets waken up by his grandma knocking on his door telling him to get up. He groans and tries to go back to sleep but she knocks again telling him they’re going to the market together. He rolls his eyes but gets up to go get ready anyways. They’re in the car driving quietly and Harry looks out the window and sees a huge sign for a money raise, up to 500 000$.

“Well that’s something you don't see in Times Square. What’s with the money raising?”

“Old Man Cowell died and left the town the meadows, and the shops all around, pretty much everything you can see. But we don't exactly have enough for the taxes, so I've been helping organize a fundraiser or two. It's just awful. Developers circling like vultures, talking about putting up apartment buildings. Shopping malls in our town.” His grandmother explains and Harry perks up as he hears the word mall.

“A mall really?” That’s a great idea he thinks but his grandma gives him a disapproving look

“If they have their way, there won't be anything left of this town.” That leaves Harry thoughtful seeing as everyone would lose their jobs and their business’.

“I guess I see the downside in that” They stop the car and Harry helps his grandmother unload the car. They walk around town for a bit, passing by some shops and his grandmother waves to some people.

“When we finish maybe you and I can do a little shopping” His grandmother suggests and Harry snorts.

“Here? I’m good.” He starts to keep walking but his grandmother doesn’t

“Listen young man, you may be big and famous back in New York but here we’re just a small town with normal people and if that isn’t good enough for you maybe you should just pack up and leave. You may be avoiding talking to you dad but you can’t avoid me. Now I’m sorry for yelling at you but you should consider yourself lucky you have a family and a place to call home.” She frowns at him and he’s shocked for a second, she’s never used that tone with him and then he’s filled with guilt.

“I do and I’m sorry grandma.”

“I know you are Harry just talk to your dad, please.” He looks down at his feet but doesn’t answer her, he knows she’s right.

They keep walking in silence and Harry helps her out for a bit around town when he turns around and spots a familiar face. His eyes widen because that’s him! That’s the paparazzi he punched only days ago and you can tell Harry broke his nose which makes him smirk proudly before hiding himself. Why is he here? He walks a bit closer still in his hiding spot to hear the conversation he’s having with old man Johnson.

“Have you ever seen this boy around here?” He’s showing a picture of Styles. But how did he know where to find him? Harry’s never revealed the town he was from in interviews; he knows people would have started digging. His grandmother calls him back and the guy turns around spotting him.

“Hey you!” He calls and Harry freezes. There’s no way. “You seem to be around 18-19 right? Have you ever seen this boy, Styles? I heard he’s from here but no one’s ever seen him around.” Harry exhales in relief and his grandmother chooses that moment to arrive beside him. She sees what’s going on and seems to catch on.

“Styles? Yeah of course I know him, knew him; I know all of the Styles’.” He lets out

“You seem to be the only one kid, know where I could find them?” His grandmother pitches in

“Yes you go about five miles south of town turn right at the first crick; can’t miss it.” The guy seems surprised but he gets up quickly

“Thank you.” He leaves and Harry and his grandmother high five before going back home.

They get back to the house and Harry waves at his grandma before going on a walk. He plugs in his earphones and starts to sing along a melody he’s just made up, thinking it could be good for his next song. He doesn’t hear Louis coming up beside him and jumps when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Louis laughs

“Sorry Curly thought you’d seen me. What are you humming? Sounds nice” Harry feels a smile come on his face

“Just a melody I made up.” He smiles at Louis and he smiles back. “So what do you do every day in this boring town of Holmes Chapel to entertain yourself?”

“There’s plenty to do around here.” Louis answers and Harry raises his eyebrows. Louis shakes his head. “You don’t get this town do you? Come on let me show you.” He grabs Harry’s arm and starts walking fast to show him exactly what he means.

For the next few days, same thing goes on every day; Harry gets up in the morning, meets up with Louis and only comes back when it’s dark out. His dad hasn’t said a word to him and so he hasn’t either. During those days out Harry has never been this happy and it’s all because of Louis. Sometimes he likes to pretend they’ve been dates this whole time; only sometimes. It goes from going swimming in the river nearby to playing football and going out for ice cream. He’s never been this happy which is exactly why he should have known something would come bring it down. It’s Saturday and the night of a fund raiser for the town which turns out to be an open mic night. He’s actually having fun, chatting with Niall and stealing glances at Louis from time to time who’s sitting at a table with his family, making funny faces at his younger sisters. He’s got it bad. His dad is up there singing and making everyone dance along which he thinks is great, his dad has always loved singing too but for him it was never the dream to be famous, just to sing his heart out whenever he could. He gets off stage and everyone is clapping even Harry. His dad smiles at him and Harry runs to hug him because he misses his dad. Zayn hugs him back and gives him a “we’ll talk later look” which he agrees to.

Next it’s a sweet blonde girl from town he’s seen around a couple times. He thinks she was in the marching band at school, Taylor her name is. She goes up on stage with her guitar.

“We're going to slow it down for this next song, if that's all right.” She starts to play and Harry sees a bunch of couples come up to the dance floor and they all start to slow dance. It’s adorable he thinks, he looks back to where Louis was sitting but he’s not there anymore which makes Harry frown in disappointment.

“Hey Curly” He jumps when he hears Louis’ voice from behind him but smiles

“Hey Lou” He replies

“Were you looking for me?” Louis asks cheekily with a smirk on his face

“What no I mean just looking that way you know” Harry stutters out but he doesn’t even know what he’s saying

“It’s too bad because I was looking for you.” Harry smiles

“You were?” Louis nods at that and offers Harry his hand

“Would you like to dance with me Harry?” Harry blushes scarlet and nods before taking Louis’ hand and letting him guide them to the dance floor. He looks around forgetting where they are for a second but no one seems to be paying much attention to them and his dad left to go outside with his grandma so Harry decides that he doesn’t even care what people think right now, he’s just happy to be with Louis. Louis puts his hand on Harry’s back while still holding his other hand. They smile softly at each other and it feels like they’re the only ones on the dance floor. Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and as Harry looks down to the beautiful boy on his arm there is absolutely nowhere else he’d rather be.

The music suddenly stops when he hears his grandma’s angry voice yell out.

“You got a lot of nerve coming in here.” Everyone suddenly stops dancing and stares at his grandma and the man that just walked in. Harry remembers him as the man who was advertising the new stuff for the city downtown earlier today.

“I'm sorry. I thought this was a community event.” He replies

“Community; you wouldn't even know what that word means.” His grandmother retorts and the tension in the air is getting stronger

“Well, I know that your idea of it is a thing of the past. How much have you all raised tonight? A thousand dollars? Two thousand dollars? Whatever it is, I'll double it.”

“We don't want your money.”

“At the end of the day it won’t even matter. You can have a hundred of these, you won’t be able to raise the money it's going take to save the Meadows, not unless The Beatles show up for a benefit concert. Oh, wait; small problem. The sooner you all accept the inevitable, the sooner we...”

Before Harry realizes what is happening Louis runs out of his arms to the stage and grabs the mic.

“Harry knows Styles.” Harry freezes and so does everyone else. He suddenly feels his dad’s eyes on him and curses all the gods he knows.

“Who's that?”

“He saved his life, in New York. They're best friends. He could help us out, right? Throw a concert that would raise a ton of money.” Harry looks around and puts his hands in his face

“Yeah! Yeah! Do it. Yeah. Call him. Yeah” The whole crowd starts yelling and cheering for him and Harry is at lost.

“Uh... I guess I could give him a call.” Yup his life is officially over. His dad meets his eyes and he knows he’s right when he feels an arm grab him from the side and pulling him out of the door with Niall following them.

“Explain yourself” Harry is simply out of words and stares at Niall for help who puts his hands up. Guess he’s on his own.

“So I may have told him I knew a certain celebrity Styles.” Harry winces and his dad shakes his head

“Why would you do that? C’mon Harry I thought you were enjoying being here.”

“Dad it has nothing to do with that okay? It just came out one day I didn’t mean to have all of this happen.” Did his dad blame him for this?

“Now how are we going to fix this?” Harry suddenly has an idea.

“No I am going to do this, raise money and help the town.” He really wants to do this and his dad raises his brows.

“Alright fine, guess I can’t stop you but how exactly are we going to do this? I’m pretty sure Harry and Styles can’t be in the same room together.”

“Dad don’t worry, I’ll find a way to make this work.” It was time to bring back Styles.


	3. Chapter 3

The plan was fairly simple; Harry had to be seen leaving town, borrowing a car from a rental company but coming back into town was more complicated as he would be Styles. This is then why the car has tinted windows. So Harry simply needed people to think he was in the car as well but with Styles around people would forget about him pretty quickly. Liam his manager would come over later he had some last minute stuff do in New York. Harry warned him about the paparazzi guy in town and Liam said he’d take care of it. Niall drove away to the “airport” where they actually just stopped for lunch in a restaurant in the town over. Harry would change in the car into his Styles outfit and no one would know. They’re in the car ride back just laughing and singing along to the radio when Niall puts down the volume in the car.

“So how are you going to do this? Be Styles and Harry at once?” He raises his brows in question and Harry shrugs

“You know Niall sometimes you’ve got to take a risk. Plus no one is going to worry about me when Styles is around.” He argues and Niall doesn’t seem to agree.

“Now you’re just putting yourself down mate, and what about Louis?”

“What about Louis?” Harry questions                               

“Don’t you think he’ll notice that you’re never around when Styles is?”

“Not really and worst comes to worst Styles can just swoop in and distract him.” Harry smiles thinking of that night of the auction again

“So how is it going with Louis? I saw you two being close at the auction.” It’s like Niall is reading his mind

“We’re good I think, he’s great to be around.” Niall gives him a look that says he needs to keep on talking. “He’s just he’s really great you know. I think I really like him Niall and it scares me.” He whispers the last part but he knows Niall heard him.

“Still haven’t talked to your dad have you? Mate if you keep pushing that away, then there’s no way you’ll ever be ready for anything just your dad is an understanding person, talk to him Harry. You can’t hide in the closet forever.” He knows that but he just doesn’t know how to approach the subject.

They get closer to town and Harry knows he doesn’t need to but he still sees a group of girls waiting for him, he knows they’re fans too since they all have a t-shirt with his face on it, so he asks Niall to stop the car near them. They start to freak out and a couple are crying but Harry makes sure to take a photo with each of them and hug them all too. He loves his fans, he wouldn’t be anywhere without them and he knows it so taking some time out of his day to do this doesn’t bother him. He climbs back into the car after 15 minutes and having made sure he hugged them all and waves at them before leaving. They get to his grandmother’s house where Styles will be staying and to no one’s surprise there is a crowd of people in front of his house, just nice townspeople though so Harry isn’t bothered to say hi to them. Some of them even brought pastries and he thanks them all before going into the house with Niall.

“So, what now? If you leave the house people might follow you around for a bit.” Niall mentions and Harry frowns.

“But I want Louis to meet Styles. I think he’s at the park today with his sisters. Let’s go from the back!” They sneak outside and make sure no one is watching before heading to the park. Harry puts his hood on anyways just in case so he’s not interrupted. He sees Louis playing with his two little sisters, the twins, and a smile comes on his face.

“Hey Louis, look who’s here!” Niall yells and when Louis turns around his eyes go wide. Harry smirks and waves at him. He heads over to where they are and he has a smile on his face.

“Hi you must be Styles; I’m Louis nice to meet you.” Harry shakes his hand

“Nice to meet you as well Louis.” A silence invades and Niall quickly leaves and goes to play with Louis’ sisters.

“So, you and Harry are pretty close, huh?” Louis starts a conversation and Harry nods

“You have no idea.”

“You don't have to answer if you think this is too personal, but you think he'd go out with me if I asked?” Harry’s eyes go wide

“You want to go out with Harry?” Louis backtracks thinking he offended Styles

“No, you'd be a real prize, don't get me wrong, but... but Harry... I can't help but smile when I'm around him. I think about him all the time. I’ve always had a thing for him you know; even back in school I thought he was adorable.” Louis rubs his neck seeming embarrassed and Harry suddenly gets an idea.

“You should go ask him out.” Styles answers and Louis seems genuinely surprised

“Yeah? You think he’d say yes?”

“I know he would, you should even go right now.”

“Well I’m watching my sisters right now so I can’t but I’ll definitely come by later to see him. Thanks Styles.” Louis walks away and Harry makes a lot of hand gestures to Niall to basically tell him to hurry up. Niall looks confused but comes anyways and Harry starts to practically pull him to the house.

“Woah mate calm down what’s going on did he say yes?”

“He wants to go out with Harry, he’s coming over later to ask him out I need to go get ready.” What is going to wear? Never mind that what is he going to wear when they go out?

They get back to the house from the back again and on their way upstairs they meet Harry’s dad.

“Harry the mayor wants to invite Styles to an official lobster dinner-” Harry hurries up the stairs not letting him finish his sentence.

“Sure dad anytime.” They walk past him and when they get to his room Harry takes off his wig and hurries to the mirror to take out his brown contacts too. He then sets on some jeans and a white t-shirt he likes.

“Harry calm down, you already know he’s into you no need to impress him anymore.” Niall tries but Harry is still nervous. They watch TV for a bit and an hour later he hears the doorbell ring downstairs. Harry practically runs down the stairs and goes to open the door before anyone else can. He opens it and sees Louis, looking nervous on the front porch but he lightens when he sees Harry.

“Hey Harry, can I talk to you?”

“Sure Lou, what’s up” He tries to act nonchalant about all of this

“Just wanted to talk, how’s it been with Styles since he’s been here? I met him today actually he’s nice.” Louis seems to be rambling but Harry gives him time

“Yeah it’s great I’ve missed the guy.” Louis seems to hesitate but finally decides fuck it.

“Do you want to go out with me? Like on a date, tonight maybe?” He seems so nervous so Harry tries to seem relax about it.

“Yeah sure Lou, I mean I don't think I have any other plans, so sounds good.” Louis smiles and Harry smiles back

“Cool.”

“Cool” They stare at each other for a couple seconds before Louis finally gets out of his stupor

“Right okay so I’ll text you the details, I’ll see you later then.” He gets up and waves back at Harry

“Later Lou.” Harry has a mini happy attack where he kind of claps and lets out an excited yelp before running back inside. His dad is inside talking with Niall when he comes in.

“Dad I’m going out with Louis tonight so don’t wait up.” He’s about to continue upstairs when he freezes

“No, you’re not going.” Harry turns around to his dad who has his eyebrows raised up

“What do you mean I can’t go?”

“You’re the one who’s already agreed that you would be the guest of honor tonight at the mayor’s table tonight.” Oh shit he did

“But I promised Louis I’d hang out with him tonight” He makes sure to leave the word date out of the conversation.

“You know what? Then I'll just leave it up to you. You do whatever you think is right.” That’s his dad’s final word before he walks out of the room and Harry is speechless. He shoots a panicked look at Niall who offers him a sympathetic one.

Guess Harry doesn’t have a choice. He needs to go to both.


	4. Chapter 4

He hears the crowd outside, yelling his name as he’s in the car as Styles on his way to dinner with the mayor. He passes by a small restaurant and sees Louis dressed all nice entering it and Harry sighs; this is going to be a long night. It’ll be complicated but he needs to do this.

He gets out the car and waves at his fans outside as he heads inside the city hall. They go inside to the dining room and the mayor welcomes them and there are a lot of other people in.

“Where’s your son Harry Mr. Malik?” The mayor asks my dad who smiles

“He got sick sadly just started this after-noon I’m sure he wishes he was here and nowhere else.” Harry rolls his eyes feeling the side comment directed at him.

His dad goes and talks to some other people invited while Harry looks out the window and he can see Louis waiting for him outside the restaurant from here. He looks adorable. He doesn’t notice everyone has sat down until it’s quiet and the mayor yells from the other side of the table.

“Let me just say that, honestly, to have someone of your talents, well, Mister Styles, if you will, your offer of a concert tomorrow to save Cowell Meadows from such a sad fate we are honored. If our humble little town can do something for you, anything you need, all you have to do is ask. Now why aren’t you sat down?” He seems so genuine

“Sorry I just needed to check on my fans.” He opens the window for them to hear the fans chanting his name outside. “See? But what I really need is I need to wee so if you’ll excuse me for a minute.” He hurries out of the room and runs to the janitor’s closet where he’s made sure to leave his change of clothes. He hurries out of the Styles outfit and runs outside to the restaurant and smiles when he gets nearer. He enters it and sees Louis sitting down and simply looking at the menu.

“Hey. Sorry I'm late.” He smiles at Louis and that seems to calm him

“You're not late. I was early. I got you these.” He holds out a bouquet of flowers and Harry blushes

“Thank you.”

“So do you miss New York?” Harry nods at that. “I guess you're going back there soon?”

“Mm-hm, yeah.”

“Uh... I'm going to go ahead and jump.” Louis starts

“Please jump.”

“Well, Harry...”

“Uh-huh.” He stares into Louis’ blue eyes waiting for the rest

“Before you leave...I just...I really want you to know how I feel about you.” And just at that moment Harry’s phone starts to ring and he curses but as he looks at the caller ID it’s his dad.

“Is everything all right?” Louis seems worried probably seeing Harry’s reaction

“I really should take this. I'm sorry; it will just be a second. I swear. I'll probably get better reception in the back. I got two bars. Three bars. Four bars!” He’s practically running around the restaurant and he leaves from the kitchen and runs back to the city hall. He hurries up to the janitor’s closet and puts his wig back on and changes as he heads upstairs. He opens the door and walks back in the room like nothing happened.

“Now that our guest of honor has returned, dig in!” He sits down and someone serves him a plate of Lobster and he thanks them. “So, Styles, you must have a lot of wonderful stories to tell.”

“Not really.” He replies quickly and everyone goes quiet. “I mean there are just so many. But I don't want this evening to be all about me. I mean, everybody's stories are important.” The mayor seems impressed

“That’s extremely noble of you Mr. Styles not what you’d expect from a celebrity these days.” Harry simply smiles back and concentrates on his food. Animated conversations begin at the table then and Harry pretends to seem interested in an old man near him telling him all about the work he does around the city. He sneakily fiddles with the alarm on his phone and makes it seem as if he’s receiving a phone call as he hastily excuses himself from the table and leaves the room to get back outside. Having changed once again he’s running to the restaurant to see Louis has already ordered for them.

“Hey, sorry. It's been a weird couple of days, but... yeah. And I think I know some of the things you want to tell me.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiles at him and Harry gets nervous

“There are so many things I want to tell you, too, and...” He looks up and as he can see the City Hall from here he sees his dad coming out and looking around for him. “That's just going to have to wait. I need to go double check something.” He leaves again and runs out leaving a questioning Louis behind him. After that it’s really just a weird affair and extremely confusing consisting on Styles coming in and out of the dinner and his dad looking for him sometimes the mayor as well and Louis being left extremely confused. At some point Styles is just about to leave the room again when his dad gets up as he finally had enough.

“No one is getting up from this table. No one.” It’s final and Harry sits back down on his chair.

“Desert anyone?” The mayor’s wife offers and Harry smiles at her. “I'm sure you've all heard of baked Alaska. We give you Cheshire flambé. Mr. Mayor, I assume that you'd like to say a few final words?” He’s already eating but jumps and hums in agreement.

“Oh, yes, yes. Not many people know that the Cheshire flambé was actually invented by...” And that’s when it all goes down as a ferret jumps out of someone’s pocket on the mayor. Why did a guy have a ferret with him? Harry really doesn’t know but then the mayor knocks over the waiter serving the flambé to everyone around and gets his tie on fire. Everybody starts freaking out as he tries to put the fire out and Harry uses the distraction as a way to get out the door. He’s in such a hurry to get back outside he’s halfway taking off his wig coming downstairs and that’s when he sees him; Louis, standing there. He doesn’t process it at first and Louis is just there, looking disappointed as he shakes his head and leaves the city hall. It takes him a second but Harry runs after him, carrying his wig.

“Louis wait I can explain please” He pleads him but now Louis just looks angry

“Explain what? That you've been making fun of me? Laughing at me? Lying to me this whole time? I was honest with you. I told you how I felt.” Louis shakes his head and passes a hand through his hair. Harry feels tears coming to his eyes he doesn’t like where this is going

“And I feel the same way.” He croaks out

“No, you don't; because I would have never treated you like that. You know what, Harry or Styles, whoever you are? We're done.” Louis turns around and walks away from Harry and that’s when he starts to cry.

“Louis! Louis please.” But he never turns back around and Harry feels himself sob. He turns around and sees his dad standing there.

“You saw?”

“I did” His dad puts an arm around his shoulder and Harry cries on him. They start to walk home.

The next few days before the concert are rough. Harry doesn’t talk to anyone and closes himself off as he spends all his days out in his meadow just writing songs and playing his guitar. On a rainy day he still stays under that oak tree and the rain doesn’t touch him that much. He sees a figure coming towards him and realizes it’s his dad.

“Do you know how much I had to bribe Niall to tell me about this place? My wallet has taken a toll.” He smiles a bit and moves aside so his dad can sit beside him.

“He’s a good friend.” He just replies and his dad nods. “Are you mad?” Harry asks hesitantly and his dad shakes his head

“I’m not mad. Are you?”

“No.”

“How’s that song of yours coming?” Harry looks down at his scattered notes around

“I don’t know. I’m not sure yet.”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s about me, us, really everything that’s been going on lately.”

“Can I hear it?” Harry nods and grabs his guitar and starts to play some notes.

“ _Who's gonna be the first one to start the fight_  
 _Who's gonna be the first one to fall asleep at night_  
 _Who's gonna be the last one to drive away_  
 _Who's gonna be the last one to forget this place_  
  
_We keep taking turns_  
 _Oho-oho-oh_  
 _Will we ever learn_

 _Ooh spaces between us keep getting deeper_  
 _It's harder to reach you, even though I try_  
 _Spaces between us hold all our secrets_  
 _Leaving us speechless and I don't know why_  
  
_Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye_  
  
_Who's gonna be the first one to compromise_  
 _Who's gonna be the first one to set it all on fire_  
 _Who's gonna be the last one to drive away_  
 _Forgetting every single promise we ever made_  
  
_Ooh spaces between us keep getting deeper_  
 _It's harder to reach you even though I try_  
 _Spaces between us hold all our secrets_  
 _Leaving us speechless and I don't know why_  
  
_Who's gonna be the first to say goodbye”_

He looks up at his dad who started to sing in the last chorus with him and sighs. He puts his guitar down and he knows it’s time. He’s about to open his mouth to say something but his dad beats him to it.

“Harry I’m sorry for whatever it is you’ve been going through but mostly I’m sorry you haven’t felt even comfortable enough to talk to me about it. You’ve been so distant lately, closing off on everyone and then always going out to get drunk. And then you came here yeah you were bitter at first but I haven’t seen you this happy or inspired in years and I just I want you to talk to me, to tell me what I did wrong. Please son.” His dad is practically begging for forgiveness when he doesn’t even know what’s wrong and that he didn’t do anything. Harry is filled with so much guilt right there he starts to tear up.

“Dad, I’m gay okay? I’ve probably always been gay and I’m so sorry I just I couldn’t tell you and then when the opportunity for Styles to become famous came up I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want it to ruin my chances at making music. I’m sorry and then you were always telling me to get a girlfriend and settle down and I didn’t know how to tell you that I wasn’t even into girls so I just buried my secret and decided to get drunk to forget about it. Since we got here and I met Louis again he’s just made me so happy until I bloody ruined it at that dinner, dad he’ll never forgive me.” He starts sobbing and his dad brings him closer and lets him cry for a bit. Harry’s never been one to cry like that it probably shocks both him and his dad.

“Harry, listen to me okay? I love you no matter what, I do not care about your sexuality you will always be my son, and I promise you don’t have to hide this part of you anymore.” Harry nods against him and they stay under that tree together simply chatting for the rest of the day and singing together. Harry finally feels himself think maybe things will get better. He knows he can’t get Louis’ forgiveness but at least he’ll always have his dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter :) thank you for reading this there's a couple changes of POV in a way in this so watch out for those :)

Niall had always been someone who didn’t want to get involved in other’s business. He preferred to watch on the side but he was also someone who wouldn’t let the people he loved be hurt. So this time Niall was getting involved and he was out looking for Louis. He had given him time to think and to process everything but today was the concert and he could tell Louis was being stubborn. He found him on the football field kicking a ball around and when it came his way he stopped it. He saw Louis’ face harden as he realized who he was and practically ignore him but when he tried to take his ball back Niall wasn’t going to let him off that easily.

“Horan” Louis simply said still trying to take his football back

“Tomlinson, you know why I’m here.”

“Yes and I don’t care what you have to say. It’s over” He frowns and almost gives up getting his football back, starting to walk away when Niall grabs him by the jacket and brings him back to face him. Louis’ shocked because he’s never seen Niall use any kind of violence so when he finally lets him go Louis doesn’t try and leave again he simply crosses his arms on his chest.

“Alright what is it you want Niall? There’s nothing to say anymore Harry was basically lying to me this whole time I don’t have time for this.” Niall rolls his eyes

“Louis seriously do you think Harry could have just told anyone who he was? Even if you are the guy he likes, he’s really only known you for two weeks what did you expect? You don’t understand him do you? You probably don’t even realize that I am the only single person in this world that knows Harry is gay he wasn’t even out to his dad!” Niall yells out and Louis frowns. Harry wasn’t out to his dad? Niall rubs his temples feeling himself calm down.

“Alright Tomlinson I’m going to tell you his story because your stupid ass broke his heart and he’s not going to tell you because he feels too guilty so I’m doing this for him. Did you know that ever since we were 10 years old, Harry has been in love with you? Since he was 10 okay and he didn’t understand it. He kept it for himself for a very long time but then in high school you started talking to him at some point just randomly saying hi and it always made him blush so hard and smile that I confronted him about it one day. He tried to deny it of course because he didn’t want to be out; he wanted to be normal for his dad. His dad that hadn’t been exactly the same since his mum died but he couldn’t deny who he was any longer so he promised me to keep his secret. He also told me something else that night, he told me he had been feeling down these couple of months and to help him cope he’d decided to make YouTube videos of himself singing. It was just an idea like that where he hid his face and passed under another name in case people at school found him and would laugh at him. 6 months later he has a man named Liam Payne from Syco who wants to sign him a record deal. That was Harry’s dream there was nothing else he wanted but to get to that dream Harry realized he had to keep his sexuality a secret. The world wasn’t ready for a gay male popstar and he didn’t mind waiting. He created Styles in a way to keep himself hidden and to be normal. He moved to New York with his dad and created a whole new life. But since he was unhappy being Harry, he started to be Styles a lot more, going out and along the way he forgot who he was. He forgot how to be himself and that’s what scared his dad so much to bring him here. It scared Harry too I think but he didn’t really realize it until I told him. He’s been lost for a long time you know, but then you came along and you made him so happy man I hadn’t seen my best mate smile like that in forever. It was great you see.” Louis didn’t think he’s ever heard Niall sound this sad for someone. Louis passed a hand through his hair in frustration.

“It was great until last week right?” Louis says and Niall nods. “How has he been since that day, honestly?” He needs to know

“Honestly Louis he hasn’t talked to anyone since then. I can tell you haven’t been doing great either so I’m not here to guilt you Louis I just needed to explain to you his life isn’t as easy as it seems.” Louis nods but doesn’t look back at Niall. Niall seems to understand the conversation is over and he’s done everything he could, it was up to Louis now to make the right choice. He leaves to be with Harry before the concert and leaves Louis to his thoughts. He’s sat on the grass and thinking over the past few weeks with Harry and the days they spent apart. He hears a faint screaming sound of a crowd all the way and he jumps up to his feet. What the heck was he doing here? He had to get to Harry; he needed to ask for forgiveness and he had to do it soon.

 

Harry’s in his bus, waiting for the concert to start. He’s just sitting there basically thinking of everything that’s happened since he’s been here. Liam got here this morning so he’s out with his dad talking. His grandma walks in and he smiles at her.

“Wow, darling. I had no idea. No wonder they hide you away in this camper thingy. Is it always this crazy?” His grandma looks shocked and he laughs.

“Always” Harry answers

“Well, I know the getting here was hard, but what you're doing is a good thing. You should be proud of that.” He is, he’s happy to do this for everyone

“I know I am.” He replies and he sees his grandma take something out of her pocket. It’s a golden chain with a heart shaped pendant and he knows he’s seen it before.

“This was my mom's?” She hands it to him and he stares at it in his palms. He feels a rush of grief come to him.

“Yeah. She'd be proud of you too.” He looks up at his grandma and gives her a small smile.

“Yeah. Thanks. Um, I'm just gonna put it in here so I can... So I can have it in my pocket with my show and everything.”

“That's good, close to you.” He nods and gets up to hug her.

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, darling.” She replies and he hugs her tighter for a second.

It’s time, it’s the concert starting and he’s feeling nervous. He hasn’t felt nervous like this in a while. He has his wig in place and his brown contacts in and he’s ready to get out there. He hears the music start and he gets onto the stage as he hears the crowd chant his name. He’s about to start his song when he looks out to the crowd and something doesn’t feel right. Something feels different yet he can’t quite point it out. He freezes and looks at his dad who seems confused. Liam beside him taps his dad’s shoulder in a “what’s going on” kind of way and Niall seems worried as well. But what hits Harry is he sees Louis there. Louis, who looks as beautiful as he did when he last saw him but whom also has a worried look on his face. He seems to care and he smiles at Harry, that sweet tentative smile that makes Harry know things might be okay after this. And that’s why he can’t continue like this. He can’t go on.

“I can't do this.” He finally says into his mic and he hears the crowd in front of him gasp. “Sorry. I've loved being Styles, but I just don't think I can do it anymore. At least not here, not with you guys. See, this is... this is home. This is where I'm from. This is family. And there are only so many sacrifices you can ask a family to make. The last time I stood on this stage I was six. I was... I was just Harry. And I still am.” He takes a big breath and takes off his blonde wig. He looks back at the crowd and some people have their hands covering their mouths in shock and some are just watching him, not sure how to react. He looks back at his dad who is silently watching the whole scene with patience he’s never seen before.

“Hi. It's... It's me. I've hurt a lot of people, but... I didn't mean to. And if it's not too late... I sure would like a second chance.” He glances up at Louis as he says this and a smile comes on his face when he sees the boy of his dream smile back and nod. “I know you all came to hear Styles, but...if you don't mind, I've written you all a song. It's kind of personal. It's about what I've learned over the last couple weeks. Basically, it’s about finding yourself but mostly, not forgetting where you come from. I hope you like it.” He glances back at the musicians behind him who motion they’ll just follow his lead so he starts to sing.

_“Been a lot of places._

_I've been all around the world._

_Seen a lot of faces._

_Never knowing where I was._

_On the horizon._

_Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising_

_Back home._

_Living out of cases,_

_Packing up and taking off._

_Made a lot of changes_

_But not forgetting who I was._

_On the horizon._

_Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the moon will be rising_

_Back home._

_Don't forget where you belong–home._

_Don't forget where you belong–home._

_If you ever feel alone–don't._

_You were never on your own._

_And the proof is in this song._

_I've been away for ages_

_But I've got everything I need._

_I'm flicking through the pages._

_I've written in my memory._

_I feel like I'm dreaming._

_Oh, so I know, I know, I know, I know that I'm never leaving._

_No, I won't go._

_Don't forget where you belong–home._

_Don't forget where you belong–home._

_If you ever feel alone–don't._

_You were never on your own._

_And the proof is in this song._

_Lights off when they should be on._

_Even stars in the skies, they're wrong._

_Short days when the nights are long_

_When I think of the things I've done_

_Don't matter how far I've gone–_

_I'm always feeling at home._

_Oh._

_Don't forget where you belong–home._

_Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it)–home._

_If you ever feel alone–don't._

_You were never on your own._

_Never, never, never._

_Don't forget where you belong–home._

_Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it)–home._

_If you ever feel alone–don't._

_You were never on your own (you were never)._

_And the proof is in this song._

_Home._

_Don't forget it._

_Home._

_If you ever feel alone–don't._

_You were never on your own (you were never)._

_And the proof is in this song._

_Never forget it._

_This song._

_Don't forget it!_

_No, I never forget it._

_This song._

_You were never...”_

He looks back up to the crowd nervously and everyone is speechless but then they all start clapping and cheering. He smiles but it’s over, he knows it.

“Thanks for letting me live my Styles. Goodbye.” He turns around to walk off when he hears a little girl, a fan he knows he’s seen around town the whole time Styles was around.

“Please. Please be Styles. We'll keep your secret.” He faces her and gives her a sad smile

“I’m sorry I can’t, it’s too late.”

“Sure, you can!” That was Louis he’s sure of it and he looks up at him in surprise and Louis nods at him, encouraging him and Harry is at lost.

“Put the wig back on. You'll never have a normal life if you don't!” That’s Liam his manager and Harry looks down at his wig he dropped earlier, hesitating.

“Styles is a part of you Harry, don’t let him go.” Niall yells the last part and Harry knows he’s right so he picks up the wig which earns him some cheering from the crowd and he finally puts it back on. He’s in the midst of it and he looks up and that’s when he sees him. The paparazzi taking a picture while he fixes his wig.

“No, please. Somebody, stop him!” He’s running on the side of the stage to try and catch him as well as his dad, Liam and Louis.

“Watch it! One more step and I hit "send” and it’s everywhere by tomorrow morning.” Everyone stops and stares at him in fear.

“Don't do it mate.” Liam warns him

“Sorry, nothing on Earth will stop me from...” He stops when two little girls show up behind his dad and Liam

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

“Phoebe, Clarissa, what are you doing?” He looks confused but the girls are giggling

“This nice man sorted it all out. Two free tickets.” One of them replies

“Upper class. It was brilliant!” the other one adds

“I thought the girls would appreciate a couple of free tickets.” Liam smirks like he knows he’s won

“We too late?”

“Is he going to sing again?” Their dad awkwardly points up to where Harry is and he waves at them which he almost regrets as they start freaking out.

“My god it’s Styles!”

“It's really him!”

“You're right there! I'm here!”

“I can't believe it! I really love you.”

“We're your biggest fans ever, really.” Harry would find it really adorable if he wasn’t in the middle of a crisis.

“You're not going to destroy their dreams, are you? That's what Styles’ all about. Is that your story?” The man seems thoughtful as he looks back to Harry and seems to nod to himself.

“No you’re right, that's not my story.” He dials a number on his cell phone and has a determined look on his face. “Get this down, Lucinda. Vogue Chic magazine is run by a wretched, soulless succubus who preys on the misfortune of others, and I'm not going to put up with it any longer!” He hangs up and takes a big breath of air like a weight lifted off his shoulders. He looks back to Harry who nods at him and he nods back like if they’ve reached a mutual agreement. “Think I just quit. Come on girls. Let's go out front. I think Styles’ got more songs in him.” He leads his daughters back to the crowd and the rest of them follow on behind him; except Louis who stays behind and jumps on the stage to get closer to Harry.

“Remember that crush I had on you, and I said I was over it?” He blushes and Harry smiles

“Yeah.” He gets closer to him and looks at Louis right in the eyes.

“Uh...”

“Please jump.” Harry almost begs which makes Louis laugh

“So not over it.” Harry smiles and leans in to kiss Louis who kisses him back happily. He puts his arms around Louis’ neck who in his turns has his arms behind his back and he lifts him up while they kiss. He hears someone whistle behind them and flips whoever it is off as he’s too busy kissing the only boy he’s ever loved and it’s the greatest day of his life.


End file.
